xtvclampfandomcom-20200215-history
Kakyou Kuzuki
Kakyō Kuzuki (玖月 牙暁 Kuzuki Kakyō) is a dreamseer in a permanent coma, appearing as a tall man with a sad expression. His ability to see the future in dreams was discovered at an early age, and as a result he was kept a prisoner by an unknown political group. Appearance He has golden eyes, long, pale hair and almost always dressed in white. Personality In the anime, Kakyou is polite and soft-spoken, but passive, and shows very little reaction to the events unfolding around him. Despite being a Dragon of Earth, he seems to have little interest in the outcome of the Final Battle, or anything else for that matter. His few moments of deep emotion come when he converses with Kotori Monou, Hokuto Sumeragi, or Kamui Shirou in their dreams, where he exhibits signs of a deep, suicidal depression, frequently bemoaning that his power as a dreamseer alows him to see the future, but not change it. His one moment of genuine happiness comes at the end of the anime, when Hokuto leads him "outside" and he is finally allowed to die. Plot Anime Having never seen the outside world, he drew Hokuto Sumeragi into his dreams and fell in love with her after she showed him the sea through her own imagination. However, he foresaw that she would go to her death at the hands of the Seishirou Sakurazuka (as seen in the last volume of Tokyo Babylon), and broke out of his room in an effort to stop her; shot by one of his guards with a sniper rifle, he failed to reach her in time and sank into the coma in which he spends the duration of the X'' story. He came to believe that the future was immutable, and began to wish for his death although unable to kill himself being in a physical coma. He meets and befriends the fledgling dreamseer Kotori Monou within the dreamscape, but realizes that she, too, will soon die at the hands of her older brother Fuuma Monou. To grant Kotori's last wish that Kamui Shirou should be spared, Kakyō possesses her corpse during its "death dream" and clings to the Sacred Sword, preventing Fūma from removing it from Kotori's body and using it to kill Kamui. However, in doing so Kakyō alerts Fūma to his presence, and the Dragon of Earth hunts down the dreamseer and convinces him that he will grant his wish to die in peace, provided Kakyō aids him as one of the Seven Angels. They grow intimate over times, as Fūma continually consoles Kakyō during his still-existent fits of grief over Hokuto's death. Kakyō is coerced into manipulating Princess Hinoto's own future-seeing dreams, but finally turns against Fūma after encouragement from Hokuto and Kotori that the future is not, after all, unchanging. He enables Hokuto to enter her brother Subaru Sumeragi's dreams and talk him into helping Kamui during the crucial moments of the final battle. At the end of the series he dies peacefully, and his spirit is finally able to join his beloved Hokuto and "go outside". Manga Movie Cross-over In [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tsubasa:_Reservoir_Chronicle ''Tsubasa], Kakyō is one of the fighters of the City Hall faction. He has the ability to divine the future through his dreams and welcomes Syaoran's group with much less hostility than the rest, as he has foreseen their coming. Powers Gallery Xclampillustration11106.jpg 10-wheel_of_fortune.jpg|thumb|Kakyou are the wheel of fortune in tarot cards Trivia *In the X Tarot set, he represents The Wheel of Fortune. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dragons of Earth Category:Dream seers